The Drama That Can Happen In A Week
by lillie andrews
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION  Harry Potter has a secret. He is gay, and obsessed with his school rival. What happens when he comes out to his friends? What happens when Draco is outted to the entire school before he is ready? Slash,Drarry! Explicit Scenes
1. A Midnight Walk and A Drastic Decision

**Title: **The Drama That Can Happen In A Week

**Author:** lillie andrews

**Disclaimer**: in case you have been living underneath a rock for your entire life. The amazingly Fantabulous World of HarryPotter does not belong to me. For I am just a fan playing with the toys of this fandom :)

_Thoughts are italicized_

  
**A/N:  
**This is a Drarry fic and this IS in the M section so if you feel you might be uncomfortable reading explicit love scenes between two male characters then feel free to click the back button on your browser and pretend that you never saw this fic. If that IS what you came looking for then feel free to enjoy :)

**Chapter One: A Midnight Walk**

**Day of the Week: Sunday**

**PoV: Harry Potter**

  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_I am tired of not being able to get my mind off of him!_ I thought to myself as I walked down yet another dark and silent corridor, trying not to think of the blonde headed boy that had been plaguing my thoughts for over two months. Even before the war, I just hadn't been able to get him out of my head. It was as if someone was forcing me to think about him. I knew that wasn't the case as I had been to Madam Pomfrey many times to make sure I wasn't cursed or someone had slipped me a potion without my knowledge. **He** was the reason I had been wandering the corridors this late at night. I had to make an effort to clear my head and exhaust my body if I wanted to sleep and not dream of him. 

I cast a tempus charm and learned it was half an hour past midnight, way past curfew. Although I knew I wouldn't be caught with my invisibility cloak on I still walked slow and silent. With a sigh, I decided to head back to my dormitory and try to get some sleep. On the way there I began to thought to myself about how I have been becoming distant from Ron and Hermonie. Or rather they have been becoming distant from me. _They always were destined to be together but I didn't think them becoming a couple would hurt our friendship so much. _I walked much more somber after that thought as I headed back towards the Gryffindor common room. 

I walked slowly and finally reached the portrait hole after what felt like hours. I looked up at the Fat Lady and said the password,"Phoenix". I chuckle at the irony of the password as I climbed in._ A phoenix is always reborn from its ashes but I wonder if I can save my friendship with Ron and Hermonie and start anew like Fawkes does_ . As I looked around, the room was just as empty as when I left. I take off my cloak and sit on the couch in front of the fire as I try to think of things other than the blonde headed Slytheirn that haunts my dreams.

_I wish I could go to sleep without having to go though all this craziness._ I thought to myself. _But I can't, if I do one of the guys might hear me talking about...him in my sleep_. _And then all the guys would know..._

I don't think I know when I first realized I was gay, but I guess I had just always known and never wanted to admit it to myself. I always found myself unable to chase after girls but I thought it had just been because of the war but now that the war is over I still have no interest in pursuing anything with boobs. And I find myself more often than not fantasizing about hard muscular chests rather than soft feminine curves.

I yawn I wish I could just go to sleep, but if I broke the silencing charm again and the guys heard me talking in my sleep about **him** another way besides an 'I want to hex you' I may as well just walk into the common room on day with a pink tutu and some spandex shorts and start sprinkling glitter everywhere and waving a rainbow flag.

I shake my previous thoughts away. _What would it be like to tell them though? _I had never given coming out a great deal of thought before tonight. _I have to think of the repercussions first._ _If I told then I would be able to pursue the guy I have been obsessed with , but then__ I __would also be available to those who want to pursue me. _I shudder to thinking of Colin Creevey_. __There would also be plenty of people who wouldn't want their precious 'Boy-Who-Lived' to be gay. It would be all over the papers, Rita Skeeter would have a field day..._

I was so lost in thought staring into the fire, I didn't notice Ron coming down the stairs from the boys dorm. "Hey." Ron said softly startling me out of my train of thought.

"Oh! Hey Ron" I said back too loudly in the almost deathly silent common room. With a little too much enthusiasm, I sat up straight and smiled a smile you could tell was fake from a mile away.

He could obviously tell something was wrong because he sat down next to me looking worried, "Harry what's wrong, mate?" 

I looked at him, with my fake smile slowly leaving, "Nothing, just exhausted is all." I yawned to illustrate my point. 

He looked at me suspiciously, I could tell I wasn't going to like what he was going to say. So I braced myself for the impending conversation that could upset the balance of our already fragile friendship.

"No seriously, mate, I know something has been bothering you. You've been taking midnight walks for almost two months now. I promised Hermonie that if you went on another one tonight that I would talk to you about it." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Of course the only reason he bothered to talk to me was because of Hermonie, he hasn't made an effort to talk to me in weeks . He ignored my scoff and continued

"She told me I was not to take being tired as an excuse anymore. We defeated Voldemort; there's nothing you should be worried about that could be life threatening, so just tell me what's wrong. It can't be that bad mate" 

I could tell that although Ron was trying to get me to open up he looked really uncomfortable, at least he was trying. This was more than could be said about anyone else. He gave me a genuine smile and I sighed and leaned back against the couch. I closed my eyes not wanting to see Ron's expression. A strained silence stretched between us. Ron just stared at me while I leaned my head back and tried to gather some of my Gryffindor courage to tell him the truth about why I wander the corridors at night.

I took a shaky breath but hunched down and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands and looked at the floor. "I-I-I'm..." I took another shaky breath. _I didn't expect telling him would make me so nervous. He may be an unreliable friend but he is one of the few that I still have_. "I-I-I'm" I stuttered once more really wanting to tell him but still afraid to do so.

"Just spit it out mate. Nothing can be that bad." He put a comforting hand on my back which gave me the courage to blurt out"I'm gay." 

I heard Ron take in a quick breath and remove his hand slowly as if afraid of me. I looked up and watched him get up from the couch and walk back to the dormitories with a startled expression on his face. I sighed and tried to hold back the tears. _I shouldn't have told him yet. I should have waited, or told Hermonie first. I could have thought things out more or..._ I let my thoughts trail off as I put my invisibility cloak back on and headed up to the Astronomy Tower to try and get a few hours rest before sunrise.

The walk was quick even with my saddened thoughts and silent tears streaming down my face. When I got to the door I could hear soft crying. I wiped off my tears, took a few deep breaths and opened the door to see if who was crying in the Astronomy Tower this late at night. Then I saw my blond headed Slytherin standing on the ledge. 

I heard him whisper "This is it" with a shaky breath that one can only get from sobbing for hours. And then I watched him jump.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter One Part Two: A Drastic Decision**

PoV: Draco Malfoy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

I look around. The dark walls of the Slytherin common room seemed to grow in height and seemed to be closing in on me fast. I quickly shut my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them the common room was back to it's usual dimensions. I sighed as I made myself more at home on my favorite armchair. I pulled my feet up underneath me and tuck my hands underneath my arms. I shiver from the cold since the fire had gone out already and I refused to curl up with a blanket lest someone happened to come down. _Alone, always alone._ _At least no one knows that I am down here by myself. How embarrassing. _I scoff at my thoughts. A Malfoy embarrassed? I listen to the dreary noise of water leaking form somewhere. Yet despite the dripping all I heard was silence.

_At least my "girlfriend" went to bed early_ I thought to myself admiring the quiet. Claiming she needed her 'beauty sleep'. I laugh to myself, _I don't see how sleeping is supposed to make her any less ugly, let alone "beauty" worthy_. After I stop laughing I can't help but notice how quiet it is, not even the sound of people shifting their weight, or the rustle of parchment to distract me. _Alone, Why do I feel so alone?_ I thought as another shiver racked through my body. 

Then my thoughts wander, to the very boy I am trying to forget._ Harry god-damned Potter. Merlin why does he have to be so perfect? "__**Because he is the precious 'Golden Boy' of course**__" _I can hear my father's voice in my head._ Why would he ever want me?_ I thought with disgust. I know my faults, I have a superiority complex, I don't think of others feelings before acting, my words are sharp and cruel, I tried to kill him more than once, and yet... _I just want him to be able to see through the mask I put on for everyone else _I thought gloomily before sighing.

But even after the war, with my 'Malfoy Mask' slipping more often than not, it seems as if he doesn't care. "_**He doesn't care Draco"**_ My father's voice rang though my head. "_**You**__** are **__**known **__**Ex-Death Eater. You fought against him in the war. You fought for the one person he hated the most. You **__**served **__** the person who killed his parents, who took every good thing he ever had away from him. Why would he ever want anything to do with you **_" I pull my hands out from under my arms and placed them out on each armrest of the chair. I rolled up the sleeve of my left arm. I look down at my arm in disgust. The dark mark. I shiver but not from the cold. I feel tears well up in my eyes looking at the very thing that separates me from the person I want most as I look away from the horrible tattoo that marks my pale skin.

Getting sick of the quiet and feeling like I am about to cry I decide to go up to the Astronomy Tower. _Where I can __wallow in my self-pity__ without fear of someone finding me _I thought bitterly before heading out of the common room. I walk quickly but with my head held high ignoring the urge to start crying before I reach my destination. Once I arrive and shut the door I collapse against it and start to sob. My father's voice is still in my head, telling me how worthless I am. I can hear him now the drawl in his voice, the condescending tone laced with anger.. **"**_**Draco what are you doing crying on the floor? A Malfoy takes what he wants not caring about the consequences."**_

I reign in my sobs to a quiet cry get up and go over to the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. I wrap my arms around myself even though the bitter wind isn't as cold as the dungeons are. I look down over the railing. _It's a long way down. N__o one could survive a fall from this height, not even a Malfoy_, I thought to myself emotionally unattached.

_Whoa, did I really just have a suicidal thought?_ I look down again. _It wouldn't be so bad, being dead, _I mused. I sit down on the ledge still crying silently. _I wouldn't have to look at Harry every day knowing that he would never be mine, knowing that he would never __want __to be mine._ _I wouldn't have to watch him from the sidelines of his life reading from the the Prophet to find out which bint he decided to marry. _I took in a deep breath and held it as to not make any more noise than necessary while crying and slowly let it out when oxygen became a necessity.

I have to laugh at myself, _This situation is hopeless, even if I confessed my feelings for him what would he do? Probably laugh, _I thought with a bad taste in my mouth. I mean your schoolyard nemesis coming up to you and saying "Hey wanna get together and give this whole dating thing a shot?"

_Yeah right. Not to mention I would get laughed at by the entire school because not even the 'Golden Boy' would be able to keep my sexuality to himself. And what if he did want to date me? What then? I would probably end up corrupting him and make all of his friends hate him then he would hate me. Or I would make a mistake and it would make him hate me so much I never even get to see him anymore._ I look down still crying.

Then I notice I never rolled down my sleeve. My dark mark on display for all to see. I start crying harder and having a bit of difficulty breathing._ We were always on opposite sides of the war. I guess we __were never__ meant to be., _I thought sadly. I take a deep, shaky breath and admitted to myself a truth that I know would send me over the railing. I_ am Draco Malfoy, Ex-Death Eater. I am __no one__ to Harry Potter except for maybe his schoolyard rival. I am Draco Malfoy and I will never be anything important._ I look back down, and think about all of the things I am going to miss out on. On being close to Harry even if we were only fighting. Of catching him staring at me... even though he was only doing that because he thought I was a Death Eater. _I guess I can't blame him. I __am__ a Death Eater._ I cry harder and look down one last time. I climb up and stand on the narrow railing of the Astronomy Tower. The wind whips around me and I look towards the ground one last time. Then after another shaky breath I whisper

"This is it." Then before I take the one step I need to, to end the horrible thing called my life, I close my eyes. _Harry will probably be glad I'm dead anyways,_ I thought with a sad smile. Then I step and wait for the darkness to take me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A.N.  
please review and i love criticism!

lots of love

~lillie~


	2. Why, Draco? and Shock Value

Title: The Drama That Can Happen In A Week  
Author: lillie andrews  
Disclaimer: in case you have been living underneath a rock for your entire life. The amazingly Fantabulous World of HarryPotter does not belong to me. For I am just a fan playing with the toys of this fandom :)

**Chapter Two: Why, Draco?**

Day of the Week: Sunday

PoV: Harry Potter

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

'_He jumped, I can't believe he jumped!'_ I moved faster than I ever thought I could, and if I didn't know better I would have said I apparitited, and grabbed Draco around the middle before he could fully fall off the edge of the tower. We fell back together with a thud in the cold room. I was momentarily stunned as I hit my head against the hard, cold, stone floor of the Astronomy Tower. I felt dizzy for a moment before I felt Draco try to stand up. I held him tighter as he started to struggle to get out of my grasp.

He struggled harshly for a few more moments before finally hissing between gritted teeth "Let me go."

"Why, Draco?" He froze, maybe I shouldn't have used his first name. We did usually address each other with our surnames. It was the first time I had called him by his first name out loud since...ever. Instead of answering my question he just renewed his struggles. Suddenly he reared his head back, right into my nose. I was disoriented for a few seconds, which was apparently long enough for him to break my hold on him. I checked to see if my nose was bleeding and was glad to say it wasn't. Draco had scooted away from me and I did the same until we were on opposite ends of the small classroom with our backs against the walls. We laid there slightly stunned, trying to regain our breath. When he got his breathing under control he jumped to his feet, as did I but instead of running back towards the ledge, like I thought he would, he was headed for the door to the main corridor.

"Stop!" I yelled at him.

He slowly turned around to me, eyes still red and bloodshot from where he had been crying but still not looking directly at me but at the wall behind me, "Why, Potter? What do you care?"

I got to my feet and swiftly maneuvered in front of him blocking his route to the door. He would have to get through me if he wants to leave, and I wanted, no needed answers.

"Move" Draco almost snarled, his voice as hard as steel and his eyes as cold and piercing as a blizzard.

"Not until you tell me why!" I shouted back at him. Then before I could realize what was happening he reared back his fist and punched me in the nose. A second later I recovered and punched him right back except on his cheek. He was startled for a few seconds, we just stood in front of each other breathing heavily. I once again checked to make sure my nose wasn't bleeding and again it wasn't. We faced off in a silent battle, harsh breaths echoing off the walls. He lunged suddenly, trying to land another punch to my face. I fought him off, trying to pin his arms. As we fought for the upper hand; I could hardly tell whose arms were whose. Finally I pinned him down, I had my arms clutching his wrists and my knees separating his legs so he couldn't kick. He continued to struggle as fiercely as wild animal cornered even though there was no way he was getting out of my grasp.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you tried to kill yourself!" It was hard to get the words out between panting breaths. I looked down trying to look him in the eyes but he kept his head firmly looking to the side.

"Why do you care, Potter?" he asked me in little more than a whisper.

Why do I care? How dare he ask that question! How do I explain that to him? How was I supposed to convince him that he is the reason I fought so hard in the war? That the promise that I might one day be able to be with him made me want to fight rather than give in, like he just tried to do. But I couldn't tell him any of that without him becoming extremely suspicious, so instead I hedged.

"Because I do, so now are you going to tell me why you tried to kill yourself tonight," I took a breath before finishing "Or are you going to force me to inform Headmistress McGonagall?"

He looked up at me with fear evident in his eyes "You wouldn't."

"I don't want to but if you force me, I will" I said looking into his ice blue eyes. Then it was as if the world had stopped on its rotation. We were looking into each others eyes. Everything was alright. Everything seemed to click. Then Draco Malfoy's lips were crashing into mine.

**Chapter Two Part Two: Shock Value  
******

PoV: Draco Malfoy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso and yank me back to the floor of the Astronomy tower floor. _What in Merlin's name just happened?_ I thought as I fell back upon a warm body. I stiffened '_Someone just saved me_.' I tried to stand up but the arms around me just held on tighter. I tried to get away but they wouldn't let me go! _I didn't want to be saved! _I thought bitterly.

"Let me go" I hissed through gritted teeth trying to remain calm.

Then the person whispered to me "Why Draco?" That voice. I know that voice. I froze. _Why did it have to be him? _I internally groaned. _The Golden Boy just saved me, an Ex-Death Eater, from killing himself. Why? Probably his stupid hero complex, absolutely nothing to do with me personally. He would probably save Filch,was he given the chance'. _So I struggled harder to get out of his grasp. Finally fed up, as Harry was obviously not going to let go of me without a fight, I decided for a little shock value. I reared my head back hearing a sickening sound. Then I quickly got up and raced for the door.

I was two steps from the door when I head Harry yell "Stop!"

I slowly turned around meeting his meet his gaze before looking at the wall next to him. Completely aware of the fact that he was now probably staring at my dark mark. The thing that separates us. I asked the question that had been plaguing me.

"Why, Potter? Why do you care?" then almost as quick as lighting he was in front of me blocking the only safe way out of the tower, _not that I really care which way I leave it but I am not killing myself in front of the only person who ever meant anything to me_ I thought sadly knowing my feelings went unreturned.

"Move" I said my voice as hard as I could possibly make it sound, trying not to sound like I wanted to cry at my failed attempt at suicide.

"Not until you tell me why!" he shouted at me even though we were only two steps away from one another.

Deciding to stick to what had already worked I pulled back my arm and punched him square in the nose. But before I had time to move him out of the way he was already recovered and ready to fight, punching me right back. We both stood there breathing heavily. Our breath reverberating off the cold stone walls of the Astronomy Tower. I regrouped and tried to get in another punch. _He is bloody fast. __**"He **__**is**__** a better seeker than you, Draco" **__my father drawled lazily in my head._ Before my brain caught up with what was going on he had me pinned. No matter how much I struggled he wouldn't let me go, he had my wrists in his hands and his knees on top of my thighs so I couldn't even kick him.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you tried to kill yourself!" he said and I know he was looking at me. I could feel it, but I did my best to avoid his gaze. I knew if I looked into his glowing green eyes, I would be lost, and then he would know my secret.

I realize he must be waiting on me so I decided to ask the question I fear the answer to "Why do you care, Potter?" I asked in little more than a whisper because I simply couldn't gather enough energy to ask more forcefully. It took him a moment to answer.

"Because I do, so now are you going to tell me why you tried to kill yourself tonight, or are you going to force me to inform Headmistress McGonagall?"

I looked up knowing but not caring that he could see the fear in my eyes "You wouldn't."

"I don't want to but if you force me, I will." Then I realized my mistake I was looking into his deep pooling green eyes. Suddenly it was as if nothing else mattered anymore. I needed to get out of there now before I say something stupid. My last chance to use shock to my advantage. I lean up and crash my lips onto his.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

AN. so I hope you liked it :)  
please review even if you hate it :)  
because I know you are reading this :)

lots of love  
~lillie~


	3. The Kiss and More

**Title:** The Drama That Can Happen In A Week  
**Author:** lillie andrews  
**Disclaimer:** in case you have been living underneath a rock for your entire life. The amazingly Fantabulous World of HarryPotter does not belong to me. For I am just a fan playing with the toys of this fandom :)

**Chapter Three: The kiss and more**

Day of the Week: Sunday

PoV: 3**rd**

**AN: now the warning have been said and this story is rated NC-17 so if you shouldn't be reading this then please click the back button now :) thanks and also this is my first time writing in 3rd person so I would appreciate some feedback :)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was shocked at the fact Draco was kissing him but he refused to let this opportunity go to waste. He kissed the blonde headed boy for all he was worth.

Draco was startled when Harry was kissing back. He did not expect him to kiss back at all. He expected to be pushed away and get yelled at. He was scared about what was happening but he refused to listen to his inner voice telling him that this would be bad when Harry realized what was happening and decided to leave. _Whats the worst that could happen? _Draco thought to himself _I could kill myself? I could try again... _He laughed internally at the not so funny statement. He decided to just go with the moment and threw caution to the wind.

Harry released his hold on Draco's wrists and lowered himself on top of the blonde headed boy still supporting his own weight with his arms on either side of Draco's head but placed himself so that every part of him was touching Draco's magnificent body.

Draco was very happily ignoring his own instincts to stop what ever this was right now and get the hell out and started roaming his hands over the dark haired boy's upper body. He tugged the tucked shirt out of Harry's pants and started to unbutton the offending garment.

Harry quickly decided that the floor was somewhere he didn't want to be as it was so uncomfortable. So without breaking the kiss he put his legs on the inside of the legs of the boy underneath him and wrapped his arms gently around his midsection and stood up. Draco immediately wrapped his legs around the dark haired boy's middle.

Harry carried him the short distance over to the wall and they were kissing feverishly. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip for entrance. Harry gasped obviously surprised.

Draco invaded the mouth of the person he has been obsessing over since he first go to Hogwarts. He explored every crevice until finally the dark haired boy's tongue pushed against Draco's. Draco pulled his tongue back into his mouth quickly followed by the Harry's. Harry explored every part of his mouth just as Draco did a few moments before. Harry was more caught up in the fact that the person he adored the most was kissing him that he lost all his inhibitions.

Time seemed to pass fairly quickly for the couple kissing. The both lost their shirts and were back on the floor and rutting against each other now with Harry on the bottom now since he weighted more than Draco. Harry broke off though when he felt Draco's hands at his waist and said softly not wanting to break their peaceful atmosphere, "Draco we still need to talk about what happened."

Draco panicked and thought, _Merlin, no! This cannot simply end here_. And started fervently kissing Harry again with renewed passion.

Harry let him and they made out for a few moments more but he stood again this time breaking this kiss to do so and Draco backed him against the wall. But Harry stopped the blonde haired boy after he felt hands on the back of trousers again.

"Draco, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" The dark haired boy said with a growl while looking at the blonde headed boy he was previously making out with.

"Don't talk, just feel" the blonde headed boy said in a seductive whisper making the dark haired boy shiver and put his arms around Draco's neck and into his soft platinum locks as they continued to snog.

The blonde headed boy making quick work of the darker haired boy's belt. Flinging it to some unknown part of the room and started rubbing Harry through his trousers. The dark haired boy let out a gasp but before he could think about what was happening there were lips against his own demanding attention. The blond headed boy continued snogging him feverishly as well as rubbing the others erection through his trousers. He then unbuttoned his pants and slid them to the floor. Draco broke off the kiss to suck harshly on Harry's neck sure to leave a hickey.

"Draco, don't you think" He gasps as Draco bit lightly on a particularly sensitive part of his neck, "That we should maybe not do this right," he gasps again "Now?"

"No" the blonde haired boy answered breathlessly "I think now, is the _perfect_ time" he said as he pulled down the dark haired boy's boxers to accompany the trousers he had previously pulled down the legs of boy in front of him.

Draco quickly switched positions so that Harry was the one against the wall and Draco was pinning him. Draco slowly kissed his way down Harry's neck as the dark haired boy made feeble attempts to get him to stop.

Then Draco made his way to his prize. The thing that had been making him have wet dreams for the past year. He kissed the tip making the boy underneath him shudder and Draco soon found hands in his hair. He put his hands around the eight inch monstrosity's balls and licked it from root to tip. Making the boy against the wall shutter and grip into the blond headed boy's hair for support.

"More" the dark haired boy said softly.

"Are you sure we should be doing this right now?" Draco said voice teasing with a smirk before getting straight back to work and taking in as much of Harry's dick as he could. He felt the boy above him shutter with pleasure.

Harry's mind was telling him to stop ,but he knew he couldn't. Not with one of his fantasy's happening right before his eyes. Harry's head rolled back and hit the cold stone wall of the Astronomy Tower but didn't take notice of the slight pain instead focusing on the pleasure the blonde headed beauty was giving him.

Draco started pumping his obsession's dick in and out while moving his right hand along the part of it he couldn't fit in his mouth while his other hand was in his trousers moving up and down his own shaft.

Harry felt his release coming. _Oh not now! I have to last longer._ Harry thought with a stifled groan But he dared anyone else to last longer while being blown by the guy they had dreamed about almost every night for the past year almost!

"Draco, I...I'm about... to" The dark haired boy tried to warn him between gasps but instead he felt the blonde deep throat him. Draco however could tell the boy beneath him was about to come and needed no such warning so he pushed him in as far as he could take the cock into his mouth. Harry looked down and the dark haired boy yelled out "Draco!" As the sensations flooded him. And he gripped the boy's hair beneath him and he came hard into his mouth. Draco felt him come hard down his throat. He swallowed all the bitter sweet cum and spit him out fast because he needed to breathe.

Draco then started lapping at the cum he couldn't swallow and was left on Harry's oversensitive dick as he brought himself to orgasm. Draco was silent as he rode out his orgasm since his mouth was still around the other boy's dick. After a few moments of heavy breathing, they both sunk down on to the floor completely exhausted laying flat out. After Harry regained his breath, the darker haired boy picked up his boxers and trousers, put them on and sat back against the wall. Draco sat up cast a quick cleaning charm on his wet trousers and moved to lean against the wall about a foot away from Harry. Then let his head fall lightly back upon the wall behind him and closed his eyes. Their calmed breathing seemed much to loud in the quiet tower and they both let the silence take them for a moment. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

AN. so I hope you liked it :)

please review even if you hate it :)

criticism is welcomed!

lots of love

~lillie~


	4. Talking in the Astronomy Tower

**Title:** The Drama That Can Happen In A Week  
**Author:** lillie andrews  
**Disclaimer:** in case you have been living underneath a rock for your entire life. The amazingly Fantabulous World of HarryPotter does not belong to me. For I am just a fan playing with the toys of this fandom :)

**Warnings: They are in the first Chapter :)**

Chapter Four: Talking in the Astronomy Tower

Day of the Week: Sunday

PoV: 3**rd******

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sooo," Harry drawled breaking the silence the blonde headed boy seemed content in. Harry still looking at the wall across from him and avoiding looking the blonde boy beside him. The blonde not wanting to look at Harry was looking at the floor.

"Yeah," Draco said back just as short as the boy's first reply not wanting to talk and hoping his short answer would let them go back to the silence he so craved.

"We need to talk about what just happened, " said the dark haired boy with a tone of determination.

"It's called a blow job,Potter. Surely you have had one before and know what it is." the blonde boy stated without interest slightly wincing when he said Harry's surname with such distaste after what had just transpired.

"Merlin!" Harry shouted and turned to look at the blonde with an astonished expression on his face, "I know _**that**_**,**but the blow job wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk about first" The dark haired man took a deep breath and relaxed his face and leaned back against the wall again before continuing, "but whatever, it doesn't _**really**_ matter we can start there if you want. What in Merlin's name, Draco, made _**you **_want to kiss _**me**_? " the dark haired boy said fearing the answer despite his Gryffindor bravery he is so famous for.

The blonde headed boy sighed before saying with a tone of remorse, "Why don't we just forget this ever happened? Okay? Can't you just forget I sucked you off?"

"Can we really forget it?" Harry asked knowing that he wouldn't be able to. Not in a million years. _Every time I see him from now on I will be seeing him on his knees blowing me. And I won't be able to look him in the eye for an even longer amount of time if we don't address this now._ The darker haired boy thought unsure of how to react.

"We would pretend," Draco said hopefully not wanting to get into the reasons behind his actions.

"I don't think I am that good of an actor" the dark haired boy said his dejection showing on his face as he risked a glance over at the other boy.

The blonde headed boy sighed. "Then what do you suppose we do Potter?" _Reverting back to his surname makes this situation seem less friendly...not that we were on friendly terms to begin with... _he thought with a tinge of sadness.

"Um... well..." the dark haired boy was at a loss for words he looked down at his hads as he thought to himself _I should_ j_ust tell him how I feel!_ _Since this is probably just going to get worse I may as well blurt it out. What's the worse that can happen? He could tell everyone...or he could laugh in his face...or he could... _Harry paled at the thought of Draco laying on the ground in a jumble of bones and flesh. Dead. And just to spite him. He shuddered.

Shaking that hideous thought away with a shiver the dark haired boy took in a deep breath, mustered up every once of his Gryffindor courage and said firmly "Draco I'm gay, and I have fancied you for quite some time now. I know you don't feel the same way but I want you to know that. And I am kind of hopeful that tonight could be more than a one off we could...um... be..." losing his train of thought he finished lamely "...together." Losing most of his famous Gryffindor courage he continued to stare down at his hands.

Draco looked over at him in shock. _Is this really happening?_ He thought to himself. "Yes" he replied softy without realized he had vocalized his answer.

"What, Draco I don't want you rushing into this if you aren't sure because when I do things, I do them all the way." Harry stopped and blushed but continued "I am not interested if you only want sexual stuff I want a real shot at... well whatever this could be between us..." He looked up, then noticed Draco had scooted closer while he was talking.

"So what are we then? Boyfriends?" the blond headed boy said the last word with a slight smirk on his face obviously teasing despite his inner voice telling him that it could all be a trick and he shouldn't be taking this seriously. _If it is all a trick, what have I got to lose anyway? _He thought bitterly. Draco managed to gracefully scoot closer and closer to the dark haired boy without making any noise that could upset the delicate balance they seemed to have created.

Harry looked down at his hands once more before saying softly, "I would suppose we could be. That is if you're _**sure**_ you want to commit to be with me, and _**only**_-" the dark headed boy started but before he could finish he had a pair of lips on his albeit much more gently this time. He didn't realize just how close the blonde had managed to scoot and soon found himself with an armful of Draco. His torso leaning over Harry's and his hands in the dark haired boy's unkempt locks.

The soft kiss was cut short though as Harry disentangled himself from the other boy by gently pushing him away but let him keep his hands in his hair. Harry looked him in the eyes and said sternly, "We may be a couple now but we have things to talk about before this goes any further," with a stern look that could rival Professor Snape's Draco had pulled his hands out from the dark unruly hair and sat Indian style in front of him.

"And what is it you have to talk to me about?" The blonde headed boy asked quietly looking down wishing the other boy would just drop it. Knowing with his hero complex he wouldn't let the issue go so easily.

"Well how about, the fact that when I walked in here you were jumping off the edge of the tower in an attempt to kill yourself." The dark headed boy said his voice full of sympathy for the blonde. The flinch the blonde had when he said kill yourself did not go unnoticed but the dark haired boy knew this had to be done.

Draco was silent. He looked down at his hands noticing his sleeve was still not rolled down properly so his dark mark was on display. He felt the tears well up in his eyes but was unable to stop them from rolling down his face. Unbeknownst to Harry that Draco was in such distress he let the boy have a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Draco...?" Harry asked sensing something was wrong since the other boy hadn't replied after a large amount of time. He leaned his head down to catch Draco's gaze only to see hot tear's streaming down the blonde's face. He moved his hands underneath the crying boy's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace so that the blonde headed boy could cry into his shoulder and he was holding him almost bridal style on the floor in-between his legs. The blonde put his arms around Harry's shoulders as he continued to sob silently. Harry rubbed his back in circles trying to calm down the distressed blonde knowing that in time the tears would stop.

"I-I'm sorry," Draco said through his tears while the other boy continued rubbing gentle circles on his back to calm him.

"Why are you sorry?" the brunette asked in a soft voice not wanting to startle the blonde and produce more tears.

"Because I'm acting like a girl!" The blonde shouted despite that he was in the other boy's lap. Draco said still crying into the taller boy's shoulder refusing to look at Harry.

"It's okay Draco, take your time. I don't know what drove you to be suicidal but obviously it must have been something very serious. I understand," the taller boy said as he continued to rub circles into the other boy's back as he hiccuped and silently sobbed.

Draco sobbed for a few minutes longer before finally asking a question, "Why did you save me? I mean I-I know now that you fancy me, but you didn't know that" He stopped and took a shaky breath "I felt the same for you when you saved me from...," the blonde trailed off and let his head rest completely on the others shoulder and tried to relax his still tense muscles despite the calming circles being rubbed on his back. The dark haired boy noticed that the blonde was reluctant to say what he attempted to do and took it into account before forming a reply.

The brunette stilled his movements on the others back looked at him like he was insane pulling a hand away to gently reach Draco's chin and lift it to meet Harry's gaze. "Why save you? Are you seriously asking me that Draco? You are a person who was about to make the worst, and last, decision of their life!" he said sofly with tears gathering in his eyes. He paused for just a moment to take a shky breath his eyes never leaving Draco's before continuing in an even softer voice "And plus the world" _my world_ he added silently to himself "would be so much darker without you. Your like my own personal sun, Draco. I know that sounds corny" And with that the brunette was blushing but continued anyways "but it is true even when we were fighting, just to have you focus soley on me. To know that I made you all riled up made me giddy," The dark haired boy released the blonde's chin and wiped away his tears even though new ones continuously came.

Draco was still silently crying so it took him a few moments to get himself together enough to make a response without having to take a shaky breath after each word. "Well, honestly it was because of _**this**_," Draco said the last word with distain. Then leaning out of the other boy's embrace to show him his left forearm.

"Your Dark Mark?" the brunette asked quietly. The blonde nodded in affirmation. "But why would that make you want to" he paused remembering the that Draco wouldn't use the word suidcide and settled with, "fall?"

"Because," Draco buried himself in the taller boy's shoulder in embarrasment before mumbling into the Gryffindor's shirt, "it was just another thing of the many that separates me from you."

"So you decided to kill..." The dark haired man stopped at the wince he would feel and changed his wording to "_**fall **_and just be through with it? The brunette caught himself before he said more wrong things to the blonde not wanting to upset him any more than he already was.

The blonde headed boy pulled back from the others shoulder and said softly with his eyes downcast although no longer crying, "You make it sound stupid, but I was upset and wishing I had someone to be there for me realizing the only person I wanted there to comfort me would be you. Then kinda just letting all of my negative thoughts run away with me about how we could never be together," The next part Harry had to strain to hear as Draco was speaking so softly "I was hearing my father's voice in my head. It was my own thoughts just in his voice and yet somehow it made it worse. Hearing it said from him." Draco scooted out of the brunette's embrace so quickly the brunette barely had time to blink.

"You probably don't want to be with me now, its okay if you don't I know... how messed up I am..." Draco said as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them the tears starting anew. Harry looked over at the blonde and saw how small and vulnerable he looked. Harry realized with a start, _I am seeing the __**real**__ Draco the one who he probably doesn't let anyone else see._

The brunette got up,walked the two steps over to the blonde and sat behind him back towards the wall and put his arms around his torso just under his shoulders forcing the blonde to let go of his knee's. And the brunette pulled the blonde toward him and made the blonde lean his head against his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's middle. Draco made no protests and allowed Harry to move him like a puppet.

"Now why wouldn't I want to be with someone as confident, powerful, intelligent, and beautiful as you are Draco?" Harry said whispering it into said boy's ear.

Draco sniffled wiping away his tears before replying "We were on opposite sides of the war..."

"Yeah, Draco, we _**were**_ on opposite sides of the war but that doesn't matter now. The war is over. What matters is that your not going to _**ever**_ fall again and," The dark haired boy took a deep breath before continuing on "That hopefully we can be together... as boyfriends and even if we don't end up staying together as a couple you have to promise me, _**promise me**_ that you will never try to hurt yourself like this again." The blonde could hear the pain in the others voice. Over what exactly he felt the most pain for, even Harry was unsure of.

The blonde turned around slightly in the brunette's hold to look into his eyes. "Really? Even after all of this? You... you still want to _**be**_ with-with... me?" he asked disbelievingly his voice squeaking on the last word.

"Of course I do," Harry replied before gently putting his lips against Draco's for a few moments of contact before tearing his lips away. He sighed and said in a normal tone of voice "There are still a few less serious things we need to talk about."

"And that would be?" Draco asked feeling his sadness fade and started to let the feeling of happyness that had been so forgotten this past year to start growing at the fact that his dreams was coming true right before his eyes.

"Well, I haven't exactly hear any rumors about you being bent, so I am assuming you haven't told anyone" the dark haired boy said.

"Well no I haven't... have you? Told anyone I mean" the blonde said softly.

"Well I told Ron, tonight actually which is why I came up to the tower, but that is a story for another time, and I am planning on telling 'Monie soon as I get the opportunity lest Ron tells her first." the brunette replied bitterly.

Ignoring the tone he had used talking about his friends Draco started, "Well I am more than okay about not telling anyone about us if you are," Draco said looking into Harry's eyes, "Because even though I really like you, I don't think I am quite ready to come out yet."

"I understand and I agree, you can come out when you would want, I don't intend on telling anyone else after 'Monie. So," Harry waggled his eyebrows, "Wanna be secret boyfriends?"

After hitting the brunette on the arm him and sneered in his usual 'Malfoy' voice, "Yes, you prat," then the blonde smiled at him to show he was only playing. The brunette smiled at the fact that he made the guy of his dreams genuinely smile at him for the first time since he could remember.

The both looked out the window when the sun hit their faces, it was morning.

"We should probably head out of here if we don't wanna be caught but do you wanna meet up for lunch?" The brunette suggested waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"But where?" The blonde asked knowing that they could be seen associating with each other in the Great Hall

"In the Room of Requirement, you know the room where you busted my club with Umbridge's squad?" The dark headed boy said.

"Oh, oh yeah I know where that is." the blonde replied sheepishly remembering the incident not wishing to dwell on another bad thing he had done to Harry.

Harry not noticing the blonde's sudden crest fall pecked the blonde lightly on the lips and said, "I'll see you then, I have got to get back to my dorm since Seamus is an early riser and he will start a search party if he notices I'm missing."

Harry then got up and walked to the door "Bye, Draco" He said softly and then paused only to add, "... my boyfriend," He said with a smile.

Draco smiled back and replied "Bye, Harry," as he watched Harry walk out the Astronomy Tower's doors. Draco sat back against the wall and laughed aloud to himself at the night's turn of events and said aloud to hear himself say it, "Secret boyfriends with Harry Potter," and then, although he would never admit it, he squealed in happiness like a girl.

AN. so I hope you liked it :)

please review even if you hate it :)

criticism is welcomed

lots of love

~lillie~


	5. Ron Weasly, and Breakfast

**Title:** The Drama That Can Happen In A Week  
**Author:** lillie andrews  
**Beta:** CazzyLove  
**Disclaimer:** in case you have been living underneath a rock for your entire life. The amazingly Fantabulous World of HarryPotter does not belong to me. For I am just a fan playing with the toys of this fandom :)

AN: so this chapter comes to you in three parts with a new narrator! :)

**Warnings: They are in the first Chapter :)**

**Chapter Five Part One: Ron Weasley**

**Day of the Week: Sunday**

**PoV: Ron Weasley**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I look around me at all the foliage and at the lake. After I woke up this morning I had quickly gotten showered and dressed then left just as the sun was rising. I went outside to sit by the lake. I was fuming. After I got down to the lake it was so calming I forgot what I was supposed to be mad about. _The lake just kind of has that effect for me I guess_ , I thought to myself. _What am I supposed to do now?_ I thought to myself as I got up to pace, unable to sit still any longer. _My best friend is gay! I just can't believe it... I mean how did he get up enough courage to tell anyone? _I paced around some more before finally just dropping to the ground like a sack of flour and sit Indian style in front of the lake. _I don't know what to do,_I thought to myself_. How can I __continue to lie to my best friend when he is being honest with me? And, Merlin! I __ran away from him when he told me! He probably hates me._

I lie back and look up into the now bright and sunny sky and think to myself. _Why couldn't I just tell him when he told me? Why couldn't I just be brave. Why couldn't I have least acted like a decent best friend instead of running away in jealousy because he told me first after I had been trying to work up the courage to tell him I have known I was gay for almost a year now. _I sigh. _Things are never going to get any easier I am always jealous of my best friend for some reason or another. And he always beats me to __everything__! _I sigh again and close my eyes and just lay back looking up into the sky.

_What's there to tell him though really? That being gay is wrong. I need to tell him he needs to stop being so selfish before he ruins his life_. _I understand what I have to do. I may be gay, but I know that I have to __marry a nice girl and settle down and have a family. It is what all respectable gay wizards do._ I thought to myself with determination. I slowly let my thoughts wander as I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

I look around me I am in the Great Hall, but I knew this was a dream as Hermione was sitting with the Slytherin's . _Humph, like that's ever gonna happen_, I thought to myself as I walked over to the Gryffindor table.

I sat down next to Harry and turned to him and said , "Hey mate."

Then he turned to me and sneered. "Why do you think I want to talk to you?"

I was dumbfounded. "Well, Harry I know last night I may have seemed rather harsh but I can explain" I dropped my voice to a whisper " I will tell you later."

"No," the brunette said forcefully.

"What," I muttered utterly confused.

"I no longer have any wish to be your friend Ron Weasley, I will acknowledge you when I have to like in the doors and class but other than that you are dead to me," Harry said without any emotion.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_ I repeated like a mantra in my head, _my best friend, cant, wouldn't do this, it's just not like him_.

I panicked and fled from the Great Hall and collided with Hermione. We both straightened ourselves out then she leaned in to kiss me, I banged my head into the hard, cold stone wall trying to avoid her.

"What's wrong Ron? Why don't you want to kiss me?" She asked me looking rather upset.

"Kiss me? Kiss me? Why would you be kissing me?" I exclaimed in sheer horror.

She looked at me like I was insane before answering "Well that is normally how one greets the other when your dating."

I felt my heart sink. I leaned in and kissed her. But she could tell something was up, I just knew she could tell. I don't know how I knew but I did. So I ran. I heard Hermione calling after me to stop but I didn't, I couldn't. I kept running till I was in the Astronomy Tower. _She now knows that something is wrong!_ I thought as I blasted through the Astronomy Tower doors to find Harry making out with some blonde guy. I didn't stop to look. I just barreled through them and off the ledge hopeful that it would wake me up from this nightmare.

I jolted awake with a start. I pulled out my wand and cast a Tempus charm. It told me the time was 12:32, lunch. I sigh as I pull myself upright and decide to head up to the dorms for a real nap since today is Sunday and I can sleep in.

The walk to the Dorms was uneventful and quiet since everyone was at lunch, so when I got to the dorm's I slipped into my orange cotton pyjama and fell into a nice relaxing sleep void of nightmares.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter Five Part Two: Breakfast with the Gryffindor's**

**PoV: Harry Potter**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I walked through the corridors with my cloak under my arms and a jump in my step. I walked swiftly to the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady and told her the password. I walked up the stairs and into the dorms without really noticing my surroundings. I quickly went upstairs and changed into a new school uniform and noticed that Ron wasn't in his bed. I decided to ignore the pang in my chest about the fact my best friends despises who I am and just go on to breakfast. And try to keep an upbeat attitude.

So as I made my way into the common room Hermione came up beside me and said in that all too knowing voice of hers, "Hello, Harry did you sleep well last night."

I , instead of answering, grabbed her hand, started walking and said, "Hermione I'm staved, let's head on down to breakfast."

She was silent. I think she was trying to figure out if she was going to let me get away with dodging her question like that. But before she really had time to make up her mind we were already in the Great Hall. We took our usual seats. And I noticed Ron was not in his.

As if reading my thoughts Hermione said, "Was Ron sleeping when you left?"

I shook my head no and Hermione had her "I'm figuring things out look" on. So I of course braced myself while trying to stay nonchalant by buttering my toast.

"Did you and Ron have a fight last night?" She asked with that all knowing look of hers.

"No" I said. Because technically we didn't. We didn't fight. We didn't talk. We didn't _do_ anything.

Hermione gave me a look that clearly said _I am letting you get away with this now but don't think for a second that this is over_ before going back to her orange juice. While I started munching on my toast. Then I looked over to the Slytherin table to see if Draco, I stopped to correct myself, my _boyfriend_ was at his table. He wasn't so I sighed as I took another bite of my toast,although this time with more anger. I looked up to see if Hermione noticed. She didn't. While I was looking for Draco she apparently got out some book we are supposed to be reading next semester for potions. That's Hermione, always thinking ahead. I looked up to scan the Slytherin table again and sure enough he was there.

Draco in his usual Slytherin robes was looking rather pleased with himself. He was even smiling. _I could get used to him smiling all the time_, I thought to my self as I looked down at the table and smiled. I looked back up to watch him as he ate since I had nothing better to do and since I knew Hermione's attention was else where. _He looks so elegant. Even spreading jam on his toast. He does as if he is in a ballet of some sort_. I snorted to myself thinking of the image of Draco in a tutu. Then I quickly stop snorting when Hermione looks at me with her _I am __**trying**_ _to study_ face. I look back up at Draco and our eyes meet. And it is as if the whole world no longer exists. It is just me and him. Then of course Pansy grabs on to Draco's arm, _**my**_ _boyfriend_ I growl in my head, as she causes us to break eye contact.

I quickly lose my appetite watching Pansy try to cuddle up Draco, _**my **__boyfriend_ I growl once again in my head. So I gather up my things.

"I'm finished Hermione, so I think I am just going to head off to the quidditch pitch to get in some extra practice," I said without a lot of emotion in my voice, mostly just trying to keep the anger out.

"Okay Harry," Hermione said not really paying attention to me but being more focused on her book.

I left and headed down to the locker rooms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter Five Part Three: Breakfast with the Slytherin's **

**PoV: Draco Malfoy**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I am leaning against one of the walls in the Astronomy Tower thinking to myself _What in the __**fuck**_ _just happened? _I have finally gotten over the shock as I start to pace around the room. I just gave Harry Potter a blow job. I stopped and whispered it out loud to myself "I just gave Harry-Freaking-Potter a blow job." I sat back down. _He saved me and he knows some of the worst things I have __**ever **_done in my life and he **still **wants to be with... _**me,**_I thought as I ran my hands through my normally slicked back hair.

I sat up determined. _I came up here with the intention of killing myself. _I paused in my thoughts for just a moment._Now obviously that didn't happen for a reason... and Harry's saving me was for a reason too. I am __**not **__going to be a fool and let this opportunity to be Harry's boyfriend go to waste. I am going to be the best boyfriend I could possibly be. I don't know what he sees in me but I am going to show him that I am worth him and that I can treat him like he deserves._

I got up and straightened my robe's out and headed out of the Astronomy Town and down toward the Slytherin common room.

The walk down was uneventful as I saw just a few first year Slytherin's who were much to afraid to speak to me after hearing the rumours from their parents about the war. So I said the password to the common room "Pure-Blood" and walked in.

There were a few people milling around in the common room but they were all first years who had obviously woken up early for breakfast. So I just headed up to my dorm hoping my room-mates would still be asleep.

I pushed open the door gently and of course the loaf's that are my room-mates are sleeping sound. I looked at the time and notice that they have ten more minutes to sleep. Which is just enough time for me to change into my pyjamas, lay out my clothes, and put up everything form where it was a mess last night as my room-mates would know something is wrong if my side of the dorm is messy. I rushed around the room trying to be a swift as possible. I quickly finished tidying up my side of the doom as it wasn't very messy to begin with and then I grabbed my pyjamas and put them on and threw yesterday's school uniform into my hamper. Just as I climbed into bed and pulled up the blankets the alarm went off. I let out a sigh of relief in having made it.

"uhhhh it is morning already?" Nott said while Crabbe and Goyle just got out of bed with a grunt and started rummaging for relatively clean clothes. I however didn't answer Nott because he obviously wasn't expecting an answer and went to my already laid out school uniform and started to change. I soon found myself ready to go. And so I sat down on my bed.

_I'm not ready to go down for breakfast._I think to myself. _I am afraid. I am afraid Harry has changed his mind. Or that it was some cruel joke. I am afraid. That is an easy emotion to identify with. A comfortable emotion. I am just being a coward... again. Then I think back to what I thought this morning about being a good boyfriend to Harry and that is what will get me through today._I smile to myself and with determination I head out of my dormitories and down into the Great Hall.

I walk in swiftly and move toward my table. I sit in my usual seat and pour myself some pumpkin juice. Then I grab a slice of toast and spread my jam on it like I always do when I realized I hadn't even looked to see my secret boyfriend yet. I took a deep breath and I set down my toast and looked up and our eyes locked. The room spun. Nothing else existed. Except for me and him. That is until I felt this leech on the side of my arm and I looked over to see Pansy my supposed girlfriend latched on to my arm. Even though I knew I had no interest in girls for years I decided letting her pretend we were together was easier than pretending I had any interest in all those other girls who wanted me.

"Dracooo" She croons adding a few extra syllables to my name.

"Yes" I answer through my teeth.

She puts her head on my arm before answering with "You know Draco we haven't been on a date in a long time," She then tries to coyly look up at me.

"Pansy..." I start

"Yes, Draco?" She asks lifting her head from my shoulder but not releasing my arm from her vice-like grip.

"I want to break up" I said in the most mono tone voice I could manage.

Pansy just looked at me. Blinked a few times and then burst out laughing.

"I thought-you said-I thought you-just broke up with me!" She said between fits of her insufferable giggling.

"I _did _just break up with you Pansy and now will you _please_ let go of my arm," I said as I tried to get my arm away but Pansy instead of letting go she just dug her nails into my arm.

"What do you mean 'you break up with me' ?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"I mean _I_ don't want to date _you_" I said lowering my voice into my Malfoy dont-fuck-with-me-tone.

She quickly released my arm then leaned over into my ear and said "This is so not over."

And I simply answered back "Oh I think it is" Before ignoring her and going back to my toast. Pansy stormed away. I finished eating and headed down to the quidditch pitch. Deciding if I can't go back to the dorm I might as well get in some extra practice before games start.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

AN. so I hope you liked it :)

please review even if you hate it :)

criticism is welcomed :)

and also I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. Please expect random updates!

Oh and I am sorry for the confusion on the day. It is sunday for everyone. Please forgive my mistake. It is now fixed.

lots of love

~lillie~


	6. Quidditch

**Title:**The Drama That Can Happen In A Week  
**Author:**lillie andrews  
**Beta:**CazzyLove  
**Disclaimer:**in case you have been living underneath a rock for your entire life. The amazingly Fantabulous World of HarryPotter does not belong to me. For I am just a fan playing with the toys of this fandom :)

**Warnings: They are in the first Chapter :)**

**Chapter Six: ********Quidditch**

**Day of the Week: Sunday**

**PoV: 3rd  
**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry headed down to the Quidditch pitch and went into the Gryffindor locker rooms and quickly got changed into his riding gear and grabbed his broom.  
Draco was right behind him and just as the dark headed boy went into the cupboard where the spare brooms are kept Draco entered into the Slytherin changing rooms. The blonde headed boy took his time changing into his riding gear and grabbed his broom out of his school locker. A Firebolt of course. Draco headed onto the pitch and flew up as high as he could. But before he got as high as he could go on his broom he saw his boyfriend zooming about.

He zoomed up to meet him and shouted "Hey."

"Hey" Harry said back with a smile. There was silence. Neither of them quite knowing what to say. They were both just hovering in the air.

"Wanna play a practice game of just trying to finding the snitch?" The darker haired boy asked.

"Sure" the blonde said with a slight smile. The two boys played for hours. Missing lunch just looking for the snitch. They were zooming past each other. Shouting half-hearted insults. Harry caught the snitch twice and Draco caught it once before they decided to just fly for a while. The both of them were really enjoying themselves when they decided they both wanted to call it quits because of their hunger.

Harry landed first followed shortly by Draco.

"Well that was fun," The darker haired boy said with a grin.

"Yeah, who knew practicing my Quidditch skills with you would be so much fun?" The blonde headed boy said with a smile to show he was only kidding.

The darker headed boy looked over at Draco pretending to be shocked "Are you actually admitting you had fun with me?"

The blonde smirked instead of answering and they lapsed into silence walking back to the changing rooms. They got as far as they could walk together and they both turned to face each with a sense of awkwardness in the air.

"Well..." Harry trailed off not knowing quite what to say.

"Don't you need to put up your broom?" The blonde asked awkwardly.

"Um yeah..." The taller trailed off. They both walked over to the broom closet together which was right next to the Gryffindor locker rooms. Harry put up his broom and turned to look at Draco.

"Well um since you are already over here..." Harry trailed off deciding that looking at the ground was his best option since he knew he was blushing.

"Harry," Draco said with a smirk "Are you asking me to shower with you?"

The taller huffed out a breath of air in annoyance in being teased and said "Fine if you are going to be like that then" But before Harry could make his escape into the Gryffindor locker rooms Draco grabbed hold of his left arm and replied in a serious tone "Because I would love to shower with you."

They both smiled as Harry moved his hand to interlace his fingers with the blonde's as they made their way toward the Slytherin changing rooms so Draco could put up his broom and get his spare clothes. They both realized they were being sappy but neither of them seemed to care at the moment as they walked hand in hand back to the Gryffindor locker room.

They headed into the silent room, their footsteps echoing off the cold tile floor. They both removed their gear slowly as they were both sore from practice and then Draco headed for the door.

"Draco...?" The taller questioned. Draco simply let the locking of the door speak for him. As he made his way back over to his pile of gear and removed his shirt. Now standing in only his boxers. Harry quickly made them even by removing his shirt. They both looked at each other. The brunette admiring the blonde's beauty and the blonde admiring the brunette's muscular form. Then Harry sucking up some of his famous Gryffindor courage he is so famous for, removed his boxers and Draco quickly did the same. Then they walked back into the showers together.

They decided to get into the same stall. Since they were dating after all. They both showered slowly taking their time to wash their hair as well as their body's. They were both sneaking glances at the other when they they thought the other wasn't looking. When the were both finished Harry decided to surprise the blonde.

When the blonde's back was to him he put his hands around the others middle and started roaming around his stomach. The blonde leaned into the touch and moved his hands up to tangle up in the brunette's hair as said brunette started kissing the blonde's neck. The brunette quickly spun the blonde around and pushed him against the wall and pushed their body's together. They both gasped at the full body contact. The moved so that on of Harry's legs were between Draco's. Their kiss was gentle and passionate, a promise of what was to come. The blonde's arms wrapped around the taller's neck as they kissed and the brunette was moving his hands teasingly down the blonde's body.

The brunette decided he wanted to tease the blonde a little and moved his hands up the blonde's torso until he reached a nipple. He pinched one which received a gasp from Draco and made his nipples hard. Harry decided he liked hearing Draco gasp so he decided he would pinch one while he was rubbing circles around the other alternating every minute or so. And since he couldn't kiss his blonde haired beauty while he was making those sounds he would have to settle for giving him a lovely Hickey on the side of his neck. Which he proceeded to do so, while Draco's hands were tangled in his hair yet again.

"Please" Draco managed to gasp.

"Please what Draco?" Harry asked not stopping from his ministrations on Draco's nipples but giving his neck a break.

"Please-gasp- do something-gasp- else" Draco finished. Panting now that the brunette finally decided to stop his ministrations. They kissed for a few moments more before Harry decided to try something he had only dreamed about doing before.

Harry slowly moved down the blonde's torso blowing on his abused nipples and loving the shudder he felt from the blonde once he was on his knees in front of him. He blew on the dick in front of him making the blonde shudder again. The brunette moved one of his hands up to grasp the base of the seven inches staring at his face and used his other hand to hold down the blonde's hips. The blonde groaned at the contact but had no time to recover as he was suddenly deep throated by the brunette. The blonde tried to shoot forward but was unable to because of the hand holding on to his hip. The blonde was panting hard as the brunette bobbed up and down fast, thankful that he seemed to have no gag reflex.

"I-I'm a-about to" The blonde stuttered out. The brunette pulled back so that he only had the mushroom head in his mouth and an inch and sucked hard while wrapping his hands around what wasn't in his mouth. Draco came with a shout so loud he was afraid if there were any passers-by's they might have heard.

Draco slid down the wall and looked at Harry with a question in his once he came down from his post-orgasmic high . Harry just motioned for him to look at the wall. Harry had already wanked and his spunk was slowly being washed off the sides of the stall by the spray of the shower.

The blonde stood up and extended his hand for the brunette. Harry took his hand and he shut off the water and they walked out of the showers together. They were both silent as they got dressed and they were silent as they walked back to the castle together. Stopping besides the side entrances that wasn't much used.

"Well..." Harry started looking at his shoes.

"Oh just look at me" Draco said kind of annoyed that any time Harry is embarrassed he thinks the proper idea is to look at his shoes! Harry looked up only to have a mouthful of Draco. They kissed for only a moment, both of them afraid of being seen.

"Well since we missed our lunch date, do you want to just meet up tomorrow instead?" the brunette asked a blush on his face realizing he just asked the guy of his dreams on a date.

"I would love that Harry" Draco replied blushing slightly himself before they both headed inside to their respective dormitories.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

AN. so I hope you liked it :)

please review even if you hate it :)

criticism is welcomed :)

Hope you liked the slashy goodness!

Please expect random updates!

lots of love

~lillie~


	7. Dinner and The Dorms

**Title:** The Drama That Can Happen In A Week  
**Author:** lillie andrews  
**Beta:** CazzyLove  
**Disclaimer:** in case you have been living underneath a rock for your entire life. The amazingly Fantabulous World of HarryPotter does not belong to me. For I am just a fan playing with the toys of this fandom :)

**Warnings: They are in the first Chapter :)**

**AN: So two new narrators! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven Part One: Dinner with the Gryffindor's**

**Day of the Week: Sunday**

**PoV: Hermione Granger**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As I made my way down to the Great Hall for dinner I decided to take my time. I was early, as usual, so it gave me time to think once I got to the Great Hall. I opened a book in front of me to act as if I was reading but instead I was wondering. Wondering why Harry and Ron seemed to be avoiding each other lately and what could have possibly caused it.

After thinking for a while I finally got my brain on some form of a good idea. I thought,_ Harry and Ron seemed to stop talking this morning. And I did ask Ron to ask Harry about his wandering around late at night. So I wonder if that has anything to do with it._

I looked up from my book noticing a lot more time had passed by than I noticed that the Great Hall had filled up almost completely. Harry was sitting in front of me, obviously content to just eat and sneak sly glances at someone a table away from us. Once I saw Harry smile again in the shy sort of way one only does when flirting I looked up and across to see if I could find out who he was looking at.

I saw a blonde headed Slytherin with the same look. I looked back and forth between Harry and Malfoy. But yes they were looking at each other like that. That is until Harry realized what I saw and quickly stopped smiling. And went back to eating. I am sure my face looked shocked.

"Harry" I said with no emotion in my voice

Harry sighs before saying in a defeated tone "You figured it out didn't you?"

I simply replied back "We will talk about it in the dormitories where we cannot be overheard, alright?"

"Fine" he said before going back to what he was eating.

No other words were said throughout dinner and I noticed that Harry stopped looking up and smiling. We were both finished eating fairly early and so we made our way back to the dormitories. The walk seemed to take forever as neither one of us wished to speak about this matter until we both knew we wouldn't be overheard. We told the Fat Lady the password and headed up to the girls dormitories for some privacy.(1) I took a seat on my bed while Harry took a seat on Lavender Brown's bed.

"Well..." I started out by saying.

"Well what Hermonie?" Harry asked with a bit more venom that I would had hoped he would be using in this conversation.

"Well what was going on between you and Malfoy in the Great Hall tonight Harry and please don't lie to me" I said in the softest tone I could manage while still being partly upset he had just spoken to me in that tone.

Harry looked down before answering, "Well... about that Hermione... no one is supposed to know... and you don't even know the first part... about... well about me and well..." Harry kept getting lost in his train of thought obviously losing his nerve to tell me whatever it is.

"Oh, Harry please just tell me, I don't know if you told Ron this secret and something happened" Harry looked up in surprise, "yes I have noticed you too avoiding each other all day and I think asking him to be my go-between was a bad idea, and I am so sorry I did that, but will you please tell me what has been bothering you?" I got up and sat beside Harry putting an arm on his back.

Harry laughed at something he obviously found funny before blurting out in a rush while still looking at his hands, "Hermione I am gay and I am secretly dating the guy of my dreams who if you haven't already guessed is Draco Malfoy."

He looked up to me when I didn't remove my hand "Aren't you disgusted with me?"

I looked at him with shock before replying "Of course not! Being gay isn't necessarily accepted in the Muggle World but in the Wizarding World it is accepted and you can even get bonded which is like getting married but for same-sex couples."

Harry looked up to Hermione with tears in his eyes, showing a more vulnerable side he normally doesn't reveal to the world, "You mean I'm not a freak?"

I quickly pulled him into a tight hug "Of course not, Harry. You are perfectly normal."

Harry pulled back from the hug after a few seconds, but I wasn't offended because I knew he wasn't used to that much affection from where he was raised.

"So I am guessing that Ron didn't take the news that you and Draco are dating well?" I asked a bit hesitantly

"No, Ron doesn't know we are dating, actually no one does so I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone" Harry said back to me a little hesitantly.

"Of course Harry I wont tell a soul, but what did you tell Ron that made him so upset that he has been avoiding you all day?" I asked a bit more forcefully than before.

"I told him I was bent" Harry said softly.

"That's all?" I asked in disbelief pulling back to look at Harry.

"Yeah and he had his hand on my back before I told him which was why I was laughing earlier because I was in almost the same position as I was with him, except once I told him he took his had off my back slowly and walked away without saying a word." Harry said getting softer as he went along.

"Oh I am so sorry Harry I will talk some sense into him." I said while pulling him back into a hug.

"Please don't Hermione, he will either come around or he wont." Harry said and I could tell he was sad just from the way he said it.

Just then Lavender Brown came in so me and Harry talked for a while longer about things like school and stayed away from topics like Malfoy, Girlfriends and Ron. Eventually it was time for bed though and so I bid Harry a goodnight while making a promise to myself to look into whatever the library has about homosexual wizards and witches.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter Seven Part Two: Dinner with the Slytherin's**

**PoV: Pansy Parkinson**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As I made my way to the Great Hall I was wondering what I was going to say to Draco. _He was obviously out of his mind the last time we talked _I thought to myself as I merrily made my down the corridor.

I got to the Great Hall fairly late as Harry and his crew were already gone.

I sat down next to my Draco and put my arm around his shoulders and leaned into whisper into his ear "Miss me my love?"

Draco looks shocked that I am sitting next to him and leans over to whisper in my ear "I thought I told you, we are through."

I leaned back laughing before replying "Draco I know you were only joking, it is fine, now why don't we go back to my dorms for some" I leaned in before whispering the next part "together time."

Draco leaned away laughing before whispering in my ear "You asked for it Pansy" and then replying rather loudly "like I would ever want you to come anywhere near me again, you are the most hideous thing I have seen in a long time and I do not want to be with you, nor have I ever wanted to be with you. So get. Lost." Then he went back to eating as if the entire Slytherin table wasn't staring at the two of us and as if he didn't just embarrass me. I stormed from the Hall

No one embarrasses a Parkinson without a death wish I thought to myself as I started plotting all sorts of evil things to do to Draco while I made my way back to the Slytherin Dormitories.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter Seven Part Three: Alone in the Dorms**

**PoV: Ron Weasley**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I wake up from my nap alone, hungry, and horny. I look around the dorm just to be sure that I am the only one. I was. But I still pulled my curtains closed and silenced my bed in case anyone decided to come back from dinner early. I quickly shed my pyjamas and boxers and started running my hands over my torso.

I quickly got hard just from roaming my hands over myself. I hadn't done this in a while. Do this more often I thought to myself as I grabbed my erection and started pumping myself slowly. I gasped softly as the sensations rippled through me. I started thinking of Hermonie and I started to go soft. I gasped but this time in horror.

Maybe it is just that I don't like Hermonie, maybe if I just close my eyes and don't think of anyone in particular then I will think of who I am attracted to most I thought to myself in desperation. So I closed my eyes and did just that focusing on one thing at a time while still pumping myself.

The picture that came to mind was of someone who was tall. And had dark skin. But what I was seeing was of there back. But I liked what I saw and started pumping faster and faster and just as I was about to come the figure turned around.

Blaise Zabini.

I chocked out what little air I had left after I had come and quickly did a cleaning spell put back on my pyjamas and headed for the bathroom.

I quickly got into the shower after turning the water on as hot as it would go. It was scalding. My skin turned red the moment I stepped in. Good, I thought to myself, I deserve this pain, what I just did was wrong. I grabbed a wash-rag and started scrubbing myself vigorously with it. Trying to get rid of all the evidence that I knew wasn't there.

Only once my skin was red and raw did I get out of the shower. I put on a fresh pair of pyjamas and laid into bed and hoped for a night without dreams but of course that wasn't to be the case. I dreamed of Blaise.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

AN. so I hope you liked it :)

I love writing as Ron and I really am considering writing the sequel to this staring him (and who ever he ends up with of course!)

I just love him!

But I really didnt enjoy writing from the perspectives of Hermonie and Pansy I hope it didnt show :)

even though there was little/no Drarry-ness

please review even if you hate it :)

because I know you are reading this :)

I love good criticism :)

(1)

i do remember that boys cannot go into the girls dormitory but since Harry is gay i am considering it null and void for him

i have seen it done in a few other fics and i didn't mind so idk it is just a choice

So if you leave me a comment about it

it will be ignored :)

thanks :)

lots of love

~lillie~


	8. A Dinner Date in the Room of Requirement

**Title:** The Drama That Can Happen In A Week  
**Author:** lillie andrews  
**Beta: THIS CHAPTER IS UN-BETAED!**  
**Disclaimer:** in case you have been living underneath a rock for your entire life. The amazingly Fantabulous World of HarryPotter does not belong to me. For I am just a fan playing with the toys of this fandom :)

**Warnings: They are in the first Chapter :)**

**Chapter Eight Part: The Lunch Date**

**Day of the Week: Monday**

**PoV: 3rd**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Classes seemed to fly by and yet drag on at the same time for poor Harry. The darker haired boy was nervous because this would be not only his first official date but His and Draco's first chance to just talk and get to know each other a little more. Breakfast, and lunch were uneventful as Ron had not shown his face in any of his classes and Hermione neither. But the darker haired boy couldn't be bother to worry about where they for he were he was too caught up in thinking about his date that is fast approaching.

Harry feigned illness to get out of his last class, Care Of Magical Creatures, an half hour early so he would have time to get things in order for the date. He stopped by the kitchens to grab the basket of food Dobby had prepared for his date after he had changed out of his uniform and into some of his muggle clothing that actually fit him. Then Harry went down to the Room of Requirements to which he passed by the door three times thinking _a place for a first date, a place for a first date, a place for a first date_.

When Harry entered the room it was done up in a soft yet dark shade of green. _Almost the same shade as my eyes_ he thought to himself. There was a small table set up in the middle of the room with a candle already lit as well as lovely china and sparkling silverware set out for a nice meal. There was also a door way towards the far right end of the room. Harry decided to go check it out and see what was in there. He walked quickly towards the mysterious door, hopeful that it wasn't a bedroom.

_I mean I love that we have been able to get intimate so quickly and that we are both comfortable enough to do things like that but I want our relationship to be based upon more than physical stuff _The brunette thought as he slowly pulled the handle of the door. He flinched at the squeaking sound the door made as he pulled it open but quickly walked into the room not believing what he was seeing.

The room was done in a dark red and there was a dark brown leather love seat in the middle of the room. There was light brown carpeting on the floor. There was a fireplace in front of the couch and it was roaring to life. There were a few non-moving pictures on the walls of scenery. Harry wondered why there would be muggle pictures anywhere in the castle but quickly shrugged it off before leaving the room and heading into the original room where the table was set up.

The brunette set out the food and cider as well as the white linen tablecloth Dobby had given him for the picnic then set the basket on the cabinet in the back of the room he had failed to notice when he first came in. He looked around the room once more and noticed the same pictures that were in the other room were in here as well except the ones in here were wizard photo's seeing as how the waves were crashing upon the beach in what looked like some part of the states. Harry wondered why that was but before he had time to ponder there was a hesitant knock on the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco had been not paying attention in any of his classes all day. _It is like they enjoy torturing us!_ The blonde thought as he made his way to his next and last _thanks Merlin_ class. Divination. _Uggg what a useless class. It is not like we are _actually _going to use anything we learn in this class for real life situations. _The blonde thought lazily as he made his way up the stairs to his class.

He sat in the back so as to be able to not pay attention today and droned out Professor Trelawney's voice. The blonde thought back over the day thinking about all that had transpired in the past day. He now had now officially blown a boy. Who just happened to be the savior of the Wizarding World. He had broken up with his pugg-faced "girlfriend" and he was now in a relationship, A secret relationship but a relationship none the less.

He was thinking of these things when he realized time had flown by and it was almost time for class to end. He started bouncing up and down slightly in a very un-Malfoy like manner in his seat in anticipation for his date that was only minutes away. Then soon enough the class was over after Professor Trelawney had wasted the class predicting yet another death of a student. He didn't care to see who she was still talking to about their ultimate demise as he quickly walked out of the tower and tried to stay calm as he made his way back to the dooms.

He changed out of his uniform and into a dark black sweater and some dark denim jeans. He then checked his appearance before taking a nervous breath and them quickly making his way to the Room of Requirements. The blonde stood outside the room for a good five minutes before finally knowing on the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The darker haired boy rushed to the door before stopping himself and taking a deep calming breath before opening it and being met with a gorgeous sight. The blonde boy was wearing clothes that fit him perfectly and showed off all of his well toned muscles. While Harry was appreciating Draco he had no idea the blonde was looking at the darker haired boy as well appreciating the dark blue button up that seemed to hug his body perfectly as well as the stone washed jeans he was wearing that were riding quite low on his hips. The darker haired boy had his button up untucked from his shirt.

"Um come in" Harry said as he opened the door awkwardly and moved to let Draco in. The blonde stepped into the room and looked around. Loving the color of the walls and the noticing the pictures that seemed to be of beaches from around the world. He then noticed the table set up with food and Harry standing awkwardly next to a chair.

"Come sit Draco" Harry said with a shy and embarrassed smile as Draco matched his smile and walked over to the chair Harry had pulled out for him. He sat down blushing for he was being treated like a girl. Harry the made his way to the other side of the table and they both ate in silence for a while appreciative of the good food. The silence was comfortable. It was like old friends meeting up but having nothing to say. Simply enjoying each others company. They were both sneaking sly glances at each other occasionally meeting each others gazes and simply smiling and then continuing to eat. They both loved the fact of how their relationship had changed and how they could now look at each other without malice.

Finally the meal was done and Harry spelled the remaining dirty dishes as well as the leftover food into the picnic basket and then back to the kitchens. Harry then stood up and offered his hand to Draco. The blonde looked at it as if it were going to bite him before slowly taking it. He did not notice the slight flinch Harry gave when he saw that look. But Harry knew it was only because although they had been intimate several times they did no have trust with one another yet. Harry was determined to fix this tonight.

They laced their fingers together and walked into the other room and sat down on the loveseat. Harry sat on one side and Draco the other. They looked around the room for someway to start the conversation. This time the silence was awkward.

"Why are these pictures the same as the ones out there but in here they are muggle versions?" Draco asked tilting his head to the side in wonderment.

"I'm not sure" Harry replied as the room once more drifted into silence that only the crackling of the fire broke. Finally mustering up some Gryffindor courage Harry grabbed one of the blonde's arms and gently pulled him so that he was leaning against him. Draco was startled by the sudden movement but once he realized what was going on he relaxed into Harry's side. Draco wasn't sure why he was so comfortable in Harry's arms but he knew one thing. That it felt right.

They stayed like that for about an hour simply enjoying the heat of the others body before Harry moved Draco and made him stand before quickly following suit then enlarging the loveseat into couch and he then sat against the arm of the couch and beckoned for Draco to sit between his legs. Draco did just that with a contented smile on his face.

Harry remembered that earlier he had wanted to make sure their relationship wasn't just physical _but it isn't really _the darker haired boy thought to himself while tightening his hold of Draco's chest_, I mean we are enjoying each others presence and in a non sexual way so I think we can learn more about each other later._ The comfortable silence was back and neither of them cared as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms. Neither cared that there was no alarm to wake them up. And that they would most likely miss their classes the next day. But they both didn't care for they both knew and understood that getting to know each other was more important than anything their classes would teach them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

AN.

PLEASE DONT KILL ME! i love you all and I am so so so sorry i havent uploaded in like... umm forever

i had deadly mold in my house so my family and i had to stay in a hotel then i was in a car wreck and i have had play rehearsals so RL has just been hectic

but i am back now and i hope to update on Sundays on a hopefully semi regular basis :)

i hope you liked it :)

i tried to make my writing more detailed.

Did i succeed?

please review even if you hate it :)

Criticism is welcomed :)

lots of love

~lillie~


	9. The Interrogation and The Plan

**Title:** The Drama That Can Happen In A Week  
**Author:** lillie andrews  
**Beta: THIS CHAPTER IS UN-BETAED!**  
**Disclaimer:** in case you have been living underneath a rock for your entire life. The amazingly Fantabulous World of HarryPotter does not belong to me. For I am just a fan playing with the toys of this fandom :)

**Warnings: They are in the first Chapter :)**

**Chapter Nine Part One: The Interrogation  
**

**Day of the Week: Monday**

**PoV: Ron Weasley**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I woke up and noticed that Harry's bed hadn't been slept in as I moved around the dorm getting ready. I sneered and realized he must be off somewhere with his secret boyfriend. Then I realized with a jolt that made me lose all color in my face as well as making me stop my movement in getting ready. _Not only is Harry gay but he is most likely exchanging bodily fluids with this guy! _I sat down on my bed and sighed. _I shouldn't be mad at him for being who he is. Even though it __is__ wrong_... I trailed off. Great now I am talking to myself I thought as I started moving around again getting dressed. I noticed I was the last of my dorm mates to get up so I was all alone when there was a knock on the door. I opened it a spell was fired and I blacked out.

I regained consciousness with a spell fired at me from Hermonie, I was about to thank her when I realized I was tired down to one of the chairs in the boy's dorms and waited for her to untie me. Once I realized she was waiting for me to speak did I start thrashing about trying to get out of my bindings only to realize they were muggle handcuffs with a locking spell that I wouldn't be able to remove without my wand.

"What is going on?" I asked the scary looking and very angry Hermonie. She just glared and walked around my chair in a circle.

"What do you have against homosexuality Ronald?" She asked as she circled.

"It's wrong!" I shouted

"What is _so wrong_ about it?" Hermonie asked as she stopped moving and stood behind his chair.

"Being gay, it-it's-it's, it's just _wrong_!" I shouted getting angry and turning my head to look at the bushy haired girl interrogating me.

"But not _so wrong_ that you don't have gay porn underneath you mattress?" She asked kneeling down and pulling out the muggle gay porn magazines I had hidden there. I blanched I hadn't ever used them for anything I just liked having them there but I doubt Hermonie would believe that. I just lowered my head my face aflame with shame and embarrassment.

"Well..." She asked in a softer tone. "Why were you so rude to Harry when he came out to you and you yourself are gay? Ron..." She put the porn back under the mattress, " I don't mean to be so questioning but you have really infuriated me this time Ronald."

"I ...I'm..." I trailed off not able to finish my thought aloud. _I am gay..._ I leaned my head down as I began to cry then I looked up at Hermonie even though I was crying

"I can't -sob- be g-gay" I said as I continued to cry and Hermonie made her way to me and knelt down and took off the magical handcuffs and hugged me.

She held me on the bed while I cried and told her all about growing up with Fred and George telling me how wrong it was to be gay. I told her about how I overheard my parents talking about how disappointed in Percy they were when they found out he was gay.

She was understanding and told me about how she came out to her parents and told them that she was bi-sexual and that she was afraid as well because her parents had neither shown support for gay people nor had they voiced their opinions against it. She told me about how telling them was one of the scariest moments of her life but she also told me how awesome it felt before she told them, just to know that even if her parents didn't approve that she would always be able to be who she was. I thanked her for telling me all of that and She hugged me and told me that we had already missed breakfast and it was almost lunch time so she was going to get some food from the kitchens

I sat down on my bed and sniffed and then smiled as she left. I told someone and they didn't hate me. She didn't throw things at me nor did she say anything mean or rude to me. I smiled to myself even though I'm not sure why I broke down and told her all of this, I am glad I did though. I sighed finally happy that someone knows. _Just because George and Fred told me that it was wrong doesn't mean it necessarily is_ I thought as I pulled out the porn and truly looked at it. I blushed and then I realized something. _Being gay shouldn't be shameful and people who are gay shouldn't lie and go into loveless marriages just to have children. I know men can get pregnant with the right potions and so it really isn't the end of the world._ I finished sniffing and put the magazines back under the bed where they belonged.

While I was waiting for Hermonie to get back from the kitchens I made a promise to myself. I am going to tell Harry that I am gay and then I am going to tell Lavender Brown. For two reasons. The first is she will stop hanging on me like I am one day going to sweep her off her feet and snog her like there is no tomorrow and the second is that she will tell the entire school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter Nine Part Two: The Plan**

**Day of the Week: Monday**

**PoV: Pansy Parkinson**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_After yesterday's humiliation he has to be punished_, I thought to herself as she was in the kitchens eating her breakfast. I know that I need to be away from Draco to keep my head straight and devise a truly evil plan. If I am near him while devising my plan I just know I will go easy on him. _He doesn't deserve my kindness __this__ time_ I thought as I picked up my small green apple and bit into it. A bit of the juice dribbled out and instead of using my tongue to lick it like I normally would , trying to be sexy for Draco, I simply picked up her napkin and wiped it away.

After finishing her breakfast I headed off to her first class. The day passed slowly._ I am just bored, _I thought. I ignored everyone from my housemates to the teachers. I payed no mind to how many House Points I lost because I knew I would just earn them back eventually. Eventually I realized that it was time to go to lunch so I headed off to the kitchens again because I didn't want to run into Draco.

I tried all lunch to think of something that I hadn't already used before to humiliate someone. This has to be personalized, truly evil. To hurt him like he has hurt me. He may not want me now but he will eventually I thought while munching on my sandwich.

I finished eating and headed off to my next class early so as to not be late. Afternoon classes were boring as always and I made my way up to my dorm skipping dinner altogether because I didn't feel like eating in the kitchens again.

Then brilliance struck. I had a plan. I_ just have to find out who Draco has decided to date instead of me!_ I thought as I looked around my dorm for my camera. _I just have to follow Draco one night and find him and some girl in a compromising position and then he will be all mine. Blackmail may not be as good as humiliation but it will have to do_ I thought to myself as I made my way into the Great Hall to watch where Draco went.

I was late getting to the Great Hall and I noticed Draco wasn't at his seat. I was sitting down toward the other end of the table so he wouldn't see me _but I guess it is moot point since he isn't even here_ I thought glumly to myself. He must have already left and if he isn't here then he must be with that girl. I sneered imagining him doing things to her. I quickly left the Great Hall and made my way back to the dorms deciding that from now on I will be watching Draco's every move.

I will know who he is dating and I will put a stop to it. He will be mine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

i hope to update on Sundays on a hopefully semi regular basis :)

i hope you liked it :)

i tried to make my writing more detailed.

Did i succeed?

please review even if you hate it :)

Criticism is welcomed :)

lots of love

~lillie~


End file.
